The Girl With Wings
by YuffieKisaragi001
Summary: Sora was a normal teenage boy who had a number of problems, like everyone else. But his life got better when he met the girl with wings... Just how different is she from others? Simple. She was an angel. Sora & Kairi.
1. Hiding a secret

**Chapter On_e_**

* * *

"Here's your test paper, Sora Strife," said Ms Larxene. "I'm _very_ disappointed in you."

Sora grabbed his test paper, glanced at the marks he received and sighed, "I failed..."

"_Again_." Sora looked up and saw his best friend, Roxas, standing in front of him. "Congratulations, Sora," he said. "You've failed five math tests in a row this month." Sora gave Roxas a weird look, "And you think that by telling me that, you'll make me... feel better?"

Roxas nodded, "Did it work?" Sora crushed his test paper into a ball and threw it to Roxas, "No." Roxas picked up the ball and put it back in Sora's hand, "C'mon, man. There's nothing to mope about."

"Roxas, I got 37 apoint 100 for this test," said Sora. "Why should I _not_ be moping?" "Whoa...," Roxas muttered in disbelief when he looked at Sora's result, "What have you been doing instead of revising, Sora?"

Sora shrugged, "I've been staring at the computer screen for hours, and these questions didn't seem to make any sense to me." Roxas put his hands on his hips and raised a brow, "On YouTube again?"

"Where else can I slack off?" Sora asked, and turned back to his test paper. He then stuffed it into his bag. "Aren't your parents gonna get mad at you for this?" Roxas asked. "Won't they confiscate your computer or something?"

"Please don't say that...," Sora groaned. "I can't live without a computer."

The school bell rang, marking the end of school for that day. Sora wore his bag and headed for the exit. "Hey Sora," Roxas called out. "We're going to catch a movie later. Wanna come along?"

Sora shook his head, "I've got better things to do than watch a movie." He walked briskly to his house.

When he reached his house, Sora looked around, "Looks like Mom and Dad are out for the day." He ran up to his room and threw his bag onto his bed. He then changed quickly and ran out of the house.

-

Sora was at the beach, playing around with the sand. It was six in the afternoon, the perfect time to watch a sun set on Destiny Islands. Sora did this almost everyday, because things like these always calmed him down.

Sora was a nature freak.

At this time of the day, there was hardly anyone at the beach in this time of the day, and Sora liked that.

"Sora!!" a feminine voice called from behind. Sora turned, only to see a blond-haired girl behind him. She ran up to Sora and sat down right beside him. "Roxas said you were upset," she said.

"I am," Sora muttered, turning to the sky. "This is the fifth time I failed a math test this month. I've failed five math tests in a row." The girl sighed and turned to the sea, "You're not telling your parents about this, are you?"

"Namine, if you failed five tests in a row, would you be happy about it?" Sora asked. The girl-- Namine-- shook her head, "But Sora, what about--"

"The tuitions were useless," Sora interrupted. "They're giving me major headaches." Namine sighed, "Well, I expect you to tell your parents about this by the time you get home." She then got up and made her way home.

Sora sighed and turned to the sky again. He then raised a brow, "What's that.... _thing_ falling from the sky?" He could see something shiny falling down from the sky; it looked like a shooting star, but it was different. It wasn't on fire or anything, it was just something shiny.

Sora widened his eyes; the thing was falling down _towards_ _him_!! Sora jumped up and ran far from his spot. In less than a second, the 'thing' finally landed on the sandy beach, pushing off the sand.

For some reason, there wasn't any steam; there was only a bright light. Then Sora gasped; the 'thing' was moving!! Finally, when the bright light faded, Sora could clearly see the 'thing'. It wasn't a 'thing'-- it was a human girl... with wings!!

The girl sat up and rubbed her forehead. Sora ran up to her and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder, "Are you okay?" The girl and gasped, "Oh no! Th-they're still visible!!" Sora raised a brow, "Huh?"

The girl turned and look at her wings. She closed her eyes and in an instant her wings disappeared. Sora smiled, "Wow, your wings looked magnificent." The girl turned and glared at Sora, "Don't tell anyone about this."

The girl stood up, but then her legs got weak and she fell to her knees. Sora turned to the girl with a concerned look on his face, "You're hurt. Don't move." The girl looked up at Sora, "Why do you... care?"

"What do you mean?" Sora raised a brow, "I can't leave an injured girl lying around." The girl smiled, "You saw my wings." Sora nodded, "You're not.... human."

"I'm an angel."

"R-really?! That's... great!!"

"But.. I'm injured. And I've got nowhere to go. I've lost my flying ability, so I fell here. I can hide my wings, but they turn visible when I'm weak. If humans see my wings, they'll freak out for sure."

"It's okay. I can help you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I can hide you in my room while you recover. My parents won't find you, I promise."

The girl smiled, "Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?" Sora tapped his chin for a while, before turning to the girl, "Would it be wrong if you were to change the marks I got for my math test?"

The girl laughed, "Of course. Sorry." Sora sighed, "It's alright..." He then looked up at the girl, "Well, if you're gonna stay at my house, you're gonna have to give me your name. I'm Sora. Sora Strife."

The girl nodded, "I'm Kairi." Sora helped Kairi stand up. He wrapped his arm around her waist, but Kairi didn't seem to mind. Kairi turned to Sora and smiled, "So? How can I repay you?"

Sora shrugged, "I dunno. Give me time to think about it." Kairi smiled, "And how much time do you need?" "Three years, maybe," said Sora. Both Kairi and Sora laughed as Sora brought Kairi to his house.

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Sora called out when he entered the house. He looked around for a while before turning to Kairi, "Quick, let's go to my room."

Sora and Kairi walked briskly to Sora's room. Kairi sat on his bed and looked around, "Nature freak." Sora's room was painted in the nature colors-- green, brown, orange, and many colors that represented nature.

In short, Sora's room was like a virtual world in the game, MapleStory.

Sora laughed nervously, "Erm, anything wrong?" Kairi shook her head and smiled, "Nope. It's perfectly cool."

"Sora!!" someone called out from the living room. Sora widened his eyes, "It's my parents. Hide!!" Kairi nodded. She closed her eyes and immediately she disappeared. Sora blinked twice, "Where did you--"

"I just turned invisible," Sora heard Kairi's voice. "Now go; your parents are calling for you."

"SORA!!" a man called out. Sora gulped, "Dad... he sounds angry.." He ran down the stairs and ran up to his parents. He tried to act normal and gave them his confused look, "Why did you call me here?"

Sora's parents sighed and folded their arms. Sora's Dad was Cloud Stife; he owns a famous cafe in Twilight Town and is well-known for his looks. Too bad he's taken by Aerith Gainsborough-- Sora's Mom.

Aerith was a famous pianist, but she tries really hard to spend as much time as possible with her family. It wasn't an easy job.

Sora raised a brow, "Wh-what?" "Sora," Cloud began. "I've received a call from your teacher, saying you failed another math test?" Sora nodded meekly. Aerith bent down and ran a hand through Sora's hair, "If there's something bothering you, you can always tell us."

Sora gulped, "Tuition." Cloud and Aerith raised a brow, "What did you say?"

"Tuition," Sora repeated. "The tuition is always giving me headaches, therefore I can't concentrate. Though... it _would_ be better if you canceled them..." Sora fiddled with his thumbs and tried not to look at his parents.

"Are you sure?" Cloud asked. "You won't be wasting your time on the computer again?" Sora nodded, "I'll study really hard for the next test! I promise! That is..." Sora lowered his voice, "If you cancel the tuition..."

Aerith sighed, "Okay, we'll cancel the tuition." Sora punched a fist into the air. "But," Aerith continued. "We expect you to get over 75 marks for the next test." Sora widened his eyes, "Over 75?! Are you guys crazy?! I can't get such a--"

"You promised," Cloud interrupted. "Now go back to your room and do your homework." Sora sighed and walked up the stairs to his room.

-

"Suckers," Sora muttered as he switched on his laptop, smiling to himself.

"Sora?" Kairi-- who was now visible-- called out. "Your parents told you to do your homework. And.. what are you doing...?" Sora turned to Kairi and gave her a cheeky grin, "What does it look like?"

Kairi sighed. She turned to the laptop and stared at it. Sora raised a brow, "What are you doing?" Kairi didn't respond; she was still staring at the laptop, as if she was waiting for something to happen...

"HEY!!" Sora shouted. "Wh-where did my laptop go?!" Kairi gave him a devious grin, "I hid it so that you could do your homework. Be a good boy, spiky." Sora sighed and turned to his desk, which was full of textbooks and worksheets.

"By the way," Sora said. "Where did you hide my laptop?" Kairi smiled, "I won't tell you until you've finished your homework _and_ get all the answers right!"

"Aw man...," Sora groaned.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do when you're at school?" Kairi asked, feeling a little panicky.

Sora shrugged, "Whatever you want. I usually reach home before my parents do, so you don't have to worry." Sora picked up his bag, "There're plenty of food in the kitchen, so you can eat as much as you want." Sora grabbed a key and threw it to Kairi, "If anything ever happens, anything unexplainable, run out of the house immediately."

Kairi took the keys and nodded. Sora bid her goodbye before walking out of the house.

Kairi sighed, what was she supposed to do now? She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of cookies, thinking of an activity to kill time. She then snapped her fingers, "I can explore this island!"

When Kairi finished her cookies, she ran up to Sora's room. She found a blue jacket on Sora's bed and wore it immediately. She then ran down the stairs and left the house.

-

Kairi walked around the beach and smiled, "This is the place.. where I first met Sora..." She turned to the sea, "This place is so peaceful; hardly anyone comes here. Now I know why Sora likes it here..."

She sat on the sandy beach and closed her eyes. The beach was a perfect relaxing spot. It was getting windy by every minute, and Kairi liked that.

After what seemed like an hour to her, Kairi could hear the distant sound of a school bell. Kairi opened her eyes and gasped, _Was that Sora's school?_ Kairi stood up and ran back to Sora's house.

-

After locking the front door, Kairi turned to the clock, "I spent the whole day at the beach? But I thought I was only there for an hour!!" She ran up to Sora's room and sat on his bed, pretending nothing happened. She didn't want Sora to know that she was out the whole day, instead of staying in his house to recover.

A few minutes later, Kairi could hear footsteps from the stairs. Then, as expected, someone opened the door-- it was Sora.

Sora smiled, "So... how was your day?" Kairi shrugged, "It was okay."

"Anyway, did you have any--" Sora raised a brow, "Is that my jacket?" Kairi widened her eyes and looked at herself; she had forgotten to take off Sora's jacket. Sora folded his arms, "Where did you go?"

Kairi shook her head, "I didn't go anywhere... I was feeling a little chilly..." "Don't lie," said Sora. "I know you went somewhere."

"Okay...," Kairi muttered. "I went to the beach to relax. I thought I had spent about an hour there, but it turned out that I spent the whole day there. I just came back." Sora raised a brow, "You can walk again?"

Kairi shrugged, "I guess. It still hurts." Sora smiled, "At least you can walk." He put down his bag and took a seat in front of his desk. Kairi fiddled around with her thumbs, "You know... you could _always_ ask for your laptop back... I still don't know how to repay you..."

Sora smiled, "Nah, I promised my parents that I would work hard, and I won't break that promise." Kairi smiled and nodded, "That's good."

* * *

About a week past, and everything was normal; Sora goes to school while Kairi explores the islands. And Sora's parents didn't suspect anything strange. Until one night...

"Sora! Come on down!!" Aerith called out. In a moment, they could hear footsteps coming from the stairs. Next thing they know, their son was standing right in front of them, "Why did you guys call me down?"

"We want to talk to you about something," Aerith began. "We've noticed some things... unusual. The number of biscuits in the biscuit tin decreased. Our bottle of fruit punch is missing. Even the electricity bill and water bill increased! What's going on?"

* * *

**Phail? Yeah... xD**

**I decided to write this story after I wrote a one-shot for my friend! I know; not a good start but I tried my best. Besides, I'm really happy today!**

**I passed my exam!! I got 204 out of 300 marks!! WOOT~ The advantage of thinking positive!! There were quite a lot of people who cried, though. But I didn't. Obviously. xD  
My cousin beat me. He got 231 out of 300. D:**

**My mom treated me pasta. :D What? I didn't have my breakfast!! The night before I got my results-- which was last night lolz-- I was too excited to sleep. But I managed to, fortunately. xD I woke up somewhere around 6 a.m., and I didn't eat anything up to 2 p.m.!!  
Actually, I _did_ eat something, but that was just a chewy Ricola candy. xD**

**Anywayz.... I have to go hang out with my friends, since school ended for us. 8D**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes!!**

**-- Yuffie**


	2. Revealing Herself

**Chapter Tw_o_**

* * *

Sora's jaw dropped, what was he supposed to tell his parents now? He couldn't tell them 'Mom, Dad, I have an angel and she's eating all the food.'! Obviously, his parents wouldn't believe him!

Sora probably thought he looked like a retard, standing right in front of his parents with his mouth wide open. _I'm gonna die,_ he thought. _I'm gonna die! What am I supposed to day? They won't believe me if I said that an angel's living with us!!_

"Well, Sora?" Aerith folded her arms, "We're still waiting for your answer."

Sora tried to say something, but no sound came out from his mouth. He tried to think of an excuse, a very good excuse, but to no avail. What would his parents do? Will they confiscate Sora's laptop and have him grounded for the rest of his life?

"You're not answering?" Aerith asked. "Then we're assuming that it's--"

"Me," Sora and his parents heard a feminine voice. Cloud and Aerith looked up-- whereas Sora turned-- and saw a crimson-haired girl standing by the stairs. Cloud and Aerith obviously had no idea who she was, but Sora does.

It was Kairi.

"I was the one who ate the biscuits," said Kairi. "I was the one who took the fruit punch. I washed myself and I used Sora's laptops, therefore the water and electricity bill increased. Please don't blame Sora."

"You used my laptop?!" Sora shouted. "But I thought you--"

Cloud and Aerith pulled Sora towards them. They then glared at him, "Who is she? Why is she here? How long has she been staying here?" Sora was shocked at his parents' questions. Why were they so curious?!

"Relax!!" Sora said. "She's my friend!" "Really?" Cloud asked. "Then why is she here? Should she be at her house?"

"That's because..." Sora turned to look at Kairi, but she shook her head. Sora then turned back to his parents, "That's because..... she's an orphan!" Aerith raised a brow, "Orphan? Then shouldn't she be at the orphanage?"

"She said she doesn't like it there," said Sora. "Well, whether she likes it or not, she still has to go back!" Kairi gasped as she saw Aerith walking towards her. Sora then ran up to Aerith, stopping her.

"Don't!" he shouted. "My friend doesn't want to go back because... she has no friends there! She was always being bullied, even by the adults there! Don't make her suffer again!" Sora clasped his hands and got onto his knees, as if he was begging.

_Oh no,_ Cloud thought. _Not this... Sora always does this when he doesn't get what he wants, and we always have it his way..._ Cloud and Aerith were obviously shocked at their son's action; he was protecting a _girl_. They remembered that when Sora was only seven and he said that girls were 'yucky'.

Cloud turned to look at Kairi. She seemed like a decent girl-- a normal, pretty girl with shoulder-length, crimson hair. She was tall too. Cloud then turned back to Sora; he was still doing the begging posture.

Finally, Cloud sighed, "Alright, she can stay." Aerith turned to look at her husband and raised a brow, "You're letting her stay?" Cloud nodded, "She's Sora's friend, after all. Plus, Sora's our son, and we have to trust him."

Aerith nodded, "I agree."

Sora stood up and smiled, "You mean it? For real?" Cloud and Aerith nodded. Sora turned to Kairi, and they grinned. "But," Cloud added. Sora and Kairi widened their eyes and turned to Cloud, expecting him to give some sort of 'warning'.

"We have to know your name," said Cloud, smiling. Kairi smiled as well and nodded, "I'm Kairi. Kairi....." Sora widened his eyes, _Oh no!! Kairi's an angel, and she doesn't have a sirname! Think, Sora! Think! Think of a sirname that suits Kairi perfectly!_

"Kairi Lockhart!" Sora said. He turned to Kairi and winked, "Right?" Kairi nodded, "Yeah. I'm Kairi Lockhart. Nice to meet you, um....." "Just call me Cloud," said Cloud. "And this beautiful lady Aerith."

Kairi smiled, "Okay. Nice to meet you Cloud and Aerith."

"So..." Sora fiddled around with his thumbs, "Now that you guys know about her... where is she gonna sleep?" "I've been hiding in Sora's room the whole week," Kairi continued. "Is... there any spare rooms?"

Aerith shook her head, "Unfortunately, no. So you _still_ have to sleep in Sora's room." Sora gasped, "B-but--" "She's your friend, isn't she?" Cloud interrupted. Sora sighed, "Fine, she'll sleep in my room."

"I'm glad," said Kairi. "Your bed is very comfortable." Cloud widened his eyes, "You let her sleep on your--"

"When I brought her home," said Sora. "She was injured. So I let her sleep on my bed, while I sleep on the.... floor." Aerith smiled, "How sweet."

Cloud smiled, "Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

-

"Orphan? Being bullied by people?" Kairi asked.

Sora shrugged, "I... I-it was the only thing I could think of! Anyway, see? My random story made you stay here." Kairi smiled, "Now I _really_ have to repay you. What do you want, Sora?"

Sora shook his head, "I don't know!" Kairi raised a brow, "You're not serious about the three years thing, are you?"

"Of course not. I just can't think of anything I want right now."

Sora and Kairi stayed silent for what seemed like ten minutes, before Kairi broke the silence, "What are you gonna say to your friends when they see me? I mean, your parents told me to go to your school..."

Sora tapped his chin for a moment, before turning back to Kairi, "I'll just say that you're my cousin. If they ask anymore personal questions, I'll just say that it's none of their business, okay?" He gave Kairi a cheeky grin.

Kairi giggled and nodded.

Before he knew it, Kairi jumped up and hugged Sora tightly. "Wh-what gives?" Sora asked. "Thank you so much for helping me," said Kairi. Sora smiled, _So this is what hugging an angel feels like. It feels really different; Kairi's really warm._ Without a second thought, Sora hugged her back.

* * *

"Hey, Sora," Roxas called out, walking towards his best friend, followed by Namine. He stared at the girl beside Sora and smirked, "Who's this babe?" Namine immediately stomped Roxas on the foot.

Sora laughed, "She's my cousin, Kairi Lockhart." Kairi-- who was the girl beside Sora-- smiled and waved at Roxas, who was hopping on one foot, trying to bear the pain on his foot. After a while, Roxas stopped hopping. He stood properly and punched Sora's arm, "You never told us!!"

"OW!! Told you _what_?!" Sora asked, rubbing his arm. "You never told us you had such a _hot_ cousin!!" Roxas said, only to be stomped by Namine again.

Kairi smiled and turned to Sora, "Are they...?" Sora nodded, "Yeah. Usually Roxas Fair is the boyfriend and Namine Nakahara the girlfriend, but it seemed like they changed today. Namine's the 'boy' friend and Roxas's the 'girl' friend."

Kairi giggled.

"YO DUDE!!" someone called out. Roxas, Sora, Namine and Kairi turned, only to meet two guys and two girls running up to them. One of the boys had shoulder-length, silver hair and the other one had short, brown hair, somewhat with a weird hairdo.

Both of the girls also had short, brown hair (though one of them had a lighter brown) that curls at the end. One of the girls was much taller. Kairi turned to Sora. "The guy with brown hair is Tidus Fleming, the guy with silver hair is Riku Miyano. The short girl is called Selphie Tilmitt, and the tall one is called Yuna Mayuko."

Tidus ran up to Sora, followed by Riku and the girls. Tidus punched Sora lightly in the arm, "Looks like you've got game!" Sora raised a brow, "What do you mean?" Tidus looked at Kairi and chuckled, "Your girlfriend, right?"

Sora widened his eyes, "You're crazy?! She's not my girlfriend-- she's my cousin!!" Tidus, Riku, Selphie and Yuna jawdropped, "Your cousin?!" Kairi nodded, "I'm Kairi Lockhart. Nice to meet you guys."

Riku whistled, "You've got a hot cousin, Sora." "See? Someone agree!" Roxas told Namine. Kairi blushed and looked away. Sora glared at Riku, "Don't you go flirting with my cousin now, Riku."

Riku smirked at Sora, "You've got a sharp mind, Mr Strife. Why are you so overprotective of her? I thought you said girls were yucky?"

Kairi turned and raised a brow, giving Sora a devious smile. Sora gulped, "Be-because... my parents told me to take care of her! Kairi's an orphan and she's made to stay with us!"

"Whoa...," Roxas muttered. "This girl holds so many surprises...." Riku chuckled when Sora said 'Kairi's an orphan', "Looks like _someone_ is free..." Sora grunted; now his friend is trying to flirt with Kairi, and the bad thing was that he doesn't know that she was an angel.

-

"Where's Sora?" Roxas asked, looking around. "Washroom," the girls said in unison, before going back to their conversation.

Roxas turned and entered the washroom, only to see his best friend washing his face. Roxas folded his arms and walked up to him, "Feeling stressed already?" Sora looked up at him and sighed, "It's not as easy as it looks... It's Kairi's first day here and she already has a guy chasing her."

Roxas raised a brow and laughed, "Riku?" Sora nodded and sighed again.

Sora then turned to Roxas and gave him a weird look, "Why are you here?" "I just...," said Roxas. "Want to ask you a few questions about Kairi."

Roxas sighed, "Is she _really_ your cousin?"

* * *

**-gasp- Oh no!! Roxas is suspecting something!! Run, Sora and Kairi! Run for your lives!! D:**

**Lol. Anyway, I hope this story would be a success (what I mean is that I hope it gets complete soon lol). This story considers a lot of planning, but not as much as my other story, 'Who's My Mr Right?'!! xD**

**Planning, you ask? Yeah, planning!! Before I write a new story or chapter, I plan them in a notebook. I write all the things that are gonna happen and the characters' dialogues and blah blah. But of course I change some of the plans when I write it.**

**Speaking of writing, I don't write my stories in WordPad or stuff like that, I write them all on this site! Pretty convenient, eh? (I'm not Canadian, but I talk like one =P) xD**

**Thanks to grey vs ale for one special sentence, "Mom, Dad, I have an angel and she's eating all the food." LOL**

**Review replies!:**

**grey vs ale: Lol yeah poor Sora. I would feel the same if I were in his shoes. =P I wish an angel lived in my house though lol. Btw, I used that 'special sentence in tis chapter. When I read it, I was laughing real hard and I thought it was pure gold! xD Thanks!  
Feels great to be the first, huh? xD**

**Ricola Lover: OMG A Ricola fan!! xD Lol thanks!! I appreciate it!! I'll update this as soon as possible!!**

**Well then, I have to go because right now I'm watching the movie Flushed Away, and it's hilarious (although it's an old movie, I didn't get to watch it last time. I fell asleep halfway =P)!!**

**Merry Thanksgiving everyone!! :D**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**-- Yuffie**


	3. More Secrets about Herself

**Chapter Th_r_ee**

* * *

Sora raised a brow, "What are you talking about?" "Don't lie, Sora," said Roxas. "I know Kairi isn't _really_ your cousin..."

Roxas smirked, "She's your..." At this point, Sora started to sweat. Roxas was a very sharp person, and he could sense _anything_ unusual. Roxas' smirk slowly turned into a devious smile. Sora gulped and bit his lip. Is he gonna say...

"Girlfriend!!" Roxas shouted, and Sora heaved a sigh of relief. He turned to Roxas and noticed the odd look on his face. "Why are you sighing?" Roxas asked. Sora shook his head, "N-nothing! And Kairi's _not_ my girlfriend! What makes you say that?"

"Well, I knew she isn't your cousin...," said Roxas, placing both his hands behind his head. "Besides, she has some kind of.... strange aura around her." "So?" Sora asked. "That doesn't mean that she's not my cousin."

Roxas shrugged, "Whatever. Anyway, I was just kidding back there." Sora raised a brow, and Roxas continued, "Who is Kairi? Who or _what_ is she? I wanna know." Sora widened his eyes, "She's just a normal human being!"

Roxas sighed angrily, "I _know_ she's not a human being, Sora! You know something about her that we don't. Just tell me!" Sora shook his head, "Y-you're crazy! There's nothing different about her!"

"I'll prove it..," Roxas muttered. "I'll prove it to you that your very own cousin is _not_ a human being!" Sora gave him a stern look, "It's none of your business." Sora immediately turned and walked out of the washroom.

-

When Sora entered the class, he saw Kairi talking to Selphie and Tidus. Sora grabbed Kairi's right arm and pulled her away from them. Kairi turned to Sora and gave him a rude look, "Why'd you do that?!"

"I've got something to tell you!" said Sora. "It's important!" Sora and Kairi turned to Selphie and Tidus, who were staring at them curiously. "Give us a minute," said Kairi, before turning back to Sora. "What is it?"

"Roxas found out that...," Sora began, scratching the back of his head. "You're not human." Kairi widened her eyes, "What?" Sora nodded, "It's true. He said he's gonna prove that you're not human."

"What's wrong? Scared your _secret_ will be revealed?" asked Roxas, walking towards Sora and Kairi. Kairi turned to him and folded her arms, "That was unreasonable, Roxas." Roxas shook his head, "It was a fact."

"Well, I'm telling you that I really _am_ human!" said Kairi. "Besides, how are you gonna prove that I'm not human?" "Easy," Roxas shrugged. " I can take your blood sample, bring you to a clinic for a check-up, or find some way to kill you. If you don't die, or if the checks showed _something_, you're definitely not human."

Kairi and Sora looked at each other and gulped. Roxas was very sharp indeed. Kairi turned back to Roxas, "A-anyway, what makes you think that I'm not human?" "You have some kind of strange aura," said Roxas.

"It's just your imagination!" Sora snapped. "You've been reading too many things about the supernatural." Sora grabbed Kairi's arm and dragged her away. _I have to make sure Roxas never goes anywhere near Kairi,_ he thought.

"Sora, where are we going?" Kairi asked. "Somewhere far away from him," said Sora. "I won't let him go near you, Kairi. He suspected something, and perhaps in the future he'll suspect something else. I'm not letting that happen."

Kairi smiled; it was then that she realized that Sora really _did_ care.

Humans are really unexpected.

* * *

Sora and Kairi were having their lunch at the cafeteria, with Selphie, Tidus, Yuna and Riku. Roxas and Namine ate at a different table. Many guys and girls stared at them, as if Roxas and Namine were on a date.

Kairi raised a brow, "Do they do this _everyday_?" Yuna nodded, "They eat together everyday, people stare at them everyday. It feels like watching the same television programme over and over again."

"This has been going on for almost two years," said Sora, rolling his eyes. "It's so.... boring." "I wonder what they're talking about, despite the fact that they meet each other everyday," said Tidus.

"Besides us, there are other people who aren't watching Roxas and Namine as well," said Yuna. Everyone gave her a confused look, when an older boy showed up and smiled at Kairi, "H-hi, are you... free this weekend?"

Kairi gave him a sweet smile and shook her head, "Sorry, I'm not." The boy nodded his head as if he understood the 'situation' and walked back to his table. Sora smirked and nudged Kairi, "Looks like _someone_ has two admirers on her first day..."

Kairi was about to say something when a girl suddenly walked up to Sora, "Is that Kairi girl _really_ your cousin?" Sora nodded, "Any problem?" The girl shook her head and walked back to her table. Riku laughed, "She looked as if she didn't believe you, Sora."

"Perhaps she's jealous," Selphie blurted. Kairi turned to Sora and gave him a devious smile, "_Someone_ has an admirer..." Sora stuck out his tongue at her and turned back to his food.

-

"So... did you enjoy your first day?" Sora asked. Kairi gave him a matter-of-fact look, "Of course! You saw it for yourself!" Sora shrugged, "You're an angel; how am I supposed to know? Besides, you already got two admirers on your first day."

Kairi grabbed Sora's pillow and threw it towards Sora, but he easily dodged it. The two of them stared at each other for a moment before turning away, blushing. Both of them remained silent for a few minutes before Sora broke the silence, "May I ask?"

Kairi raised a brow, "What?" "Why did you say you were busy this weekend?" Sora continued. "I mean, it's fine if you go out with him; you get to understand humans better. You'll also get to understand the way we interact each other--"

Sora's explanation was interrupted by Kairi's laughter, "Silly. Do I have to explain everything to you?"

* * *

**Gosh. Sorry for the late update.**

**I stopped hanging out with my friends... for now. Somehow I don't have the interest to go out anymore. Sure, it's sad but I suppose everyone needs at least a day away from their friends, right?**

**There doesn't seem to be anything else I can talk of... and I feel so sleepy... I only got 5 hours of sleep. The whole night, I was listening to a radio station which talks about the supernatural. They also share peoples' own encounters/experiences with the supernatural. Then they add eerie sound effects, such as a woman (banshee) laughing, wolves howling and so on.**

**Strangely enough, I didn't feel a bit sleepy. xD But the stories last night weren't scary enough. If they were, I would not be alive by now. o.o**

**Review replies:**

**Ricola Lover: Haha, you have to thank my friend for that. xD Thanks!**

**dbzgtfan2004: Yepps, Sora & Kairi should stay together forever! Unless they put Riku in the picture lol.**

**Grey vs Ale: Haha of course guys can help! Just because I'm the writer, doesn't mean I write everything, y'know! And thanks for the idea! I like your ideas a lot-- you'd be a great story writer! You can continue to give me ideas, if you'd like. =3**

**And now, I have to go back to chasing Kuchisake Onna-- I mean, watching anime.  
Sorry for any grammar (or other) mistakes!! And sorry this chapter was short (me ish addicted to anime nowadays lol)**

**-- Yuffie**


	4. Unprotected?

**Chapter Fo_u_r**

* * *

Sora raised a brow, "Explain what?" Kairi sighed, "I can't hang out with humans too much." 'Why not?" Sora asked. "Angels protect humans, don't they?"

"Of course," said Kairi. "But to make an explanation shorter, I don't want to fall for a human being. Because if I do, and my feelings are obvious, I would......" Sora raised a brow, waiting for Kairi to continue. "Disappear," said Kairi. "If I fall for a human being, I would disappear."

Sora looked down to his feet, "That's..... sad. That's unreasonable. You angels protect us human beings, but if you fall for one, you disappear..." "I don't want to go on a date," Kairi added. "After all, I have you, and the others."

Sora turned to Kairi and smiled. To Kairi, it was a smile she had never seen before. The smile felt very bright and warm. Kairi tilted her head, "Why are you smiling at me like that?" Sora's smile faded, "Wh-what do you mean?"

Kairi smiled and shook her head, "Nevermind."

* * *

"Take a look at this!" Tidus called out, holding a huge, white feather in his hand. Selphie, Yuna, Sora and Kairi turned to him. Kairi widened her eyes upon seeing the feather. Sora noticed her, and he perfectly knew why.

"Wh-where did you get th-that feather...?" Kairi asked, her voice shaking a little. "I found it on your bag, Kairi," said Tidus. "Where did you get such a rare feather?" "I'm pretty sure there aren't any big birds in our neighborhood...," said Selphie. "The feather probably belongs to a swan."

"But there aren't any lakes here," said Tidus, staring at the huge feather. "Where did you get this feather from, Kairi? It's beautiful." Kairi tried to think of an answer, but to no avail. She obviously couldn't tell him that the feather came from _her wing_!

"How did that feather end up on your bag?" Sora whispered, but Kairi simply shrugged. Sora then stood up and turned to Tidus, "It's precious to Kairi; don't ruin it." The others-- including Kairi-- looked up and gave Sora a confused look.

"Before Kairi's mom died, she gave Kairi the feather," Sora added. "Kairi's an orphan, and this feather is precious to her. It reminds her of her mom." The others stared at Sora for a few moments. Kairi was somewhat proud of him.

After a few seconds, Tidus finally stood up and walked up to Kairi. "Here," he said, handing Kairi the feather. "Sorry I touched it without permission. I didn't know this feather was _that_ important to you."

Kairi smiled and took the feather, "It's okay." She then turned to Sora, who was giving her the same bright and warm smile. "Thank you," Kairi mouthed, and Sora nodded.

-

"Kairi? May I ask you a question?"

Kairi turned, only to see a familiar boy behind her. The boy had blond spikes, and he somewhat resemble Sora. "It's me, Roxas," he said.

Kairi took a few steps back, "Sora told me not to go anywhere near you..." Roxas tried to catch up with her, "No, it's just a question. I'm not gonna do anything to you." Kairi shook her head and walked further away from Roxas.

"I just wanna ask--" said Roxas, raising his voice. "-- it's regarding the feather and your mom!" Kairi stopped and stared at Roxas, "Wh-what?" "Your mom.... where did she get that feather?" Roxas asked.

Kairi turned to her foot, "I.. don't know..." _I hope I can make up stories as well as Sora,_ she thought. "It didn't come from a bird," Roxas blurted out. Kairi raised a brow, "Excuse me? How do you know?"

"It's much larger than any bird feather in this world," said Roxas. "But it definitely looked like it came from a wing." "M-maybe it came from a huge swan?" Kairi asked, hoping she sounded innocent.

Roxas shook his hand, "That feather is much larger." He then took a few steps closer to Kairi, "Tell me, Kairi-- where did that feather come from?!" "C-come on!" Kairi shouted. "Just because it appeared on my bag, doesn't mean I know where it came from!"

"You know something," said Roxas, narrowing his eyes. "You know something about that feather, and soon I'm gonna know about it too." Roxas then turned and ran towards his house. Kairi gulped, _He knows something..._

* * *

"Gotcha!!" Riku shouted, grabbing Kairi's waist. Kairi shrieked and tried to run away from Riku's grasp, but to no avail. He was too strong. "I finally got you!""Wh-what do you want, you... maniac?!" Kairi asked, using all of her strength to pull herself away from Riku. "Oh, nothing," said Riku, giving Kairi a devious smile. "Or maybe I just want you to _go on a date with me_!!"

"Get away from me!!" Kairi pleaded, but Riku wouldn't budge. "What happens if I don't?" he asked. "Will you do something bad to me? Will you blackmail me?"

"No, she'll summon someone to get you," Riku and Kairi heard someone speaking. It sounded like a guy's voice. Riku and Kairi looked up, only to see a familiar brunette standing in front of them. His arms were folded, and he was glaring at Riku.

"Looks like Kairi's got a personal protector...," Riku said. "Am I right, Sora?" The brunette-- in other words, Sora-- nodded, "If she gets hurt in any way, I'll fend off that bully. In this case, the bully is you, Riku. So _get lost_ or else!"

Riku gritted his teeth, "I'm letting you go because this is your first time.. But I won't do it again the next time!" Riku let go of Kairi and ran back to his class. Kairi ran up to Sora and hugged him, "Thank you, Sora!!"

Sora wrapped his hands around Kairi's waist, "It's nothing. That Riku is a wimp anyway..." Kairi didn't respond; she didn't want to let go of Sora, but she didn't know why either. Something about Sora made Kairi feel... normal.

But there was something wrong-- her wings were visible, because she was weak.

"Gotcha...," Roxas whispered, taking a photo of the couple from afar. "Once I show this to everyone in the school, everyone'll know that Kairi isn't really Sora's cousin! She has wings, and it looks genuine, so no one will suspect that I edited this. Now I know Kairi's secret... and I know what I'm gonna do first thing tomorrow morning!"

* * *

**-gasp- Roxas found out about Kairi! And he has evidence!  
Be careful Sora & Kairi, Roxas is your new grim ripper in this story!**

**Wow, the idea for this chapter came up in my mind randomly, in the midst of watching anime! xD I just love it when you're doing something normal then suddenly something popped up in your mind! Oh, the possibilities!! xD**

**I'm sorry this chapter had to be short (again). My music club brought us overseas, to Malaysia. Just because our school is over, doesn't mean our co-curricular activities are dead, y'know! Anyway, for the first time ever, we weren't allowed to bring a laptop!! And I was like "WTFFFFFFF". But the good thing is that we're allowed to bring our PSP. We're still in Malaysia though, and I'm using our instructor's laptop. Don't worry, he knows. :D**

**Anyway, I recommended my friends to play Crisis Core. And while waiting for them to complete the game, I re-played it as well! Man, the Genesis Avatar is so hard. I'm stuck at it. My DMW is going crazy. Argh!!  
Oh, and is it me, or is Sephiroth uber weak? I defeated him in less than 10 minutes in the first fight. =/**

**I hate Proffesor Hojo; he almost made Cloud his experiment test thingy!! When I saw that, I was like "You bitch!! Harm him and DIE!". Lol. As you can tell, I'm in love with Cloud, for some reason. xD**

**Time for Review replies!:**

**kh3masterfan: Yep, yep! I'll continue, alright! Thanks~!**

**Grey vs Ale: Looool~ I like that idea!! But I'm thinking of putting it in another chapter. Perhaps the next one. This chapter was short because I wanted it to end at the part where Roxas takes a photo of Kairi. And for some reason, I feel just as evil as Roxas. xD**

**KHGamegirl: Thanks! And don't worry, I'll continue all the way till the end!!**

**Ricola Lover: YES Kuchisake Onna is one of my favorite legends..... Do not answer when a woman asks you 'Am I pretty?'! xD And thanks~!**

**Now I have to go back fighting that Genesis Avatar (any tips?), before going on the next tour. Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**-- Yuffie**


	5. Planning

**Chapter Fi_v_e**

* * *

"So.. uh.. ready to go?" Sora asked, standing right outside of his room. Kairi had overslept, and because of that Sora had to wait for her to get ready for school. All of a sudden, the door swung open and hit Sora in the face.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry!!" Kairi shrieked when she saw Sora lying on the floor and rubbing his cheek. "I-it's okay," he said, trying to get up. "It was.. just an accident." Kairi held out a hand for Sora, "Get up or we're gonna be late."

"We're already late," said Sora. He grabbed Kairi's hand and stood up, "Thanks." Sora tried to walk down the stairs to the front door, but he couldn't because Kairi wouldn't let go of his hand. "Kairi, please let me go," he said.

"Sora.. I'm afraid," said Kairi, tightening her grasp on Sora's hand. "I have a very bad feeling today. And I'm pretty sure something bad is gonna happen in school." Sora laughed a little, "C'mon.. nothing bad's gonna happen today! What makes you so sure?"

"I'm an _angel_, Sora!" said Kairi. "And I am certain that something bad's gonna happen!! Please!" Sora remained silent for a moment before turning back to Kairi, "In that case, just hold on to me, okay? I'll fix any bad situation then. Is that alright?"

_It's not alright_, Kairi thought. _But Sora's gonna help me no matter what._ Kairi nodded and got closer to Sora, "Now.. we should head to school, right?" "Of course!" said Sora, and immediately he dragged Kairi out of the house.

--

"Great! We're only ten minutes late! New record!!" Sora laughed as he and Kairi ran into the school hallway. His grin disappeared when he noticed everyone staring at them, or more precisely Kairi.

"S-Sora..," Kairi whispered. "Why is everyone staring at us?" Sora shrugged, "A-am I wearing my shirt backwards or something?" Kairi shook her head, "I'm serious, Sora! I have a really bad feeling now!!"

Sora took a deep breath. _Just relax_, he thought. _Perhaps they're just surprised that Kairi and I are--_ Sora widened his eyes and immediately let go of Kairi's hand. Sora then looked around and sighed in despair as he realized that everyone was still staring at them.

"Kairi! Kairi!" someone called out. Sora and Kairi squinted their eyes and saw a human figure running out of the crowd. It didn't take them long to realize that the human figure was actually Tidus.

Tidus ran up to Kairi and panted, "K-Kairi... is it.. true..?" Kairi raised a brow, "What is?" "That you.. have wings!" said Tidus.

Sora and Kairi widened his eyes. "Where did you get this from!?" Sora asked. Tidus stared at Sora; he remembered that he had promised Roxas not to tell Sora earlier on. "Well?" Sora added. "Where did you get this idea from? TELL ME!!"

"I-I got it from this!!" Tidus handed Sora a photograph of Sora and Kairi hugging, and Kairi had wings on her back! At just a glance, one could tell that those wings were _real_. Kairi was just too shocked to think of anything. Sora then remembered when this photo was taken; the time when he had saved Kairi from Riku.

"This... This is from Roxas, isn't it?" Sora asked. Tidus nodded and bit his lip. "Where is he!?" Sora added. "I-in the science lab...," Tidus muttered, walking a few steps back. Sora grabbed Kairi's arm and ran towards the science lab, shouting, "ROXAAASSS!!!"

--

Roxas smirked when he heard his name being called. He put down the beaker and turned, only to see a furious Sora and a terrified Kairi behind him. "Can I help you?" Roxas asked, smirking once again.

Sora walked up to Roxas and shoved the photograph in his face, "Why.. why did you do this!?" Roxas laughed, "Do what?"

"Take a photo of me and Kairi, then _photoshopped it and put wings on Kairi_!!" Sora shouted. Roxas laughed once more, "Excuse me? I believe that the wings were _already there_ when I took this photo."

Sora widened his eyes, "Wh-what..?" Roxas nodded, "That's right, spiky. Now I know why there's a strange aura around Kairi-- she's an angel! I knew she wasn't a human being, Sora. And I did say that I would prove it." Roxas placed a hand on his hip and chuckled, "Looks like I already did."

Sora gritted his teeth, "But why did you--" "You don't have to explain, Sora," Roxas interrupted. "Besides, I've figured out _two things_ when I took this photo... One, Kairi's an angel and two.. she's.... your girlfriend!!"

"What are you talking about!?" Sora shouted. "Just look at this photo-- you and Kairi _hugging each other tightly_. I don't have to explain, do I?" Roxas said.

Sora simply stood there, speechless. With the photo as evidence, he couldn't do anything now. Kairi's secret has been revealed, and the whole school knows. And maybe pretty soon, Sora's parents will find out too.

"Roxas," Kairi finally called out. She slowly walked up to Roxas, and oddly she was very calm, although she was still a little frightened. "Roxas, I really want an explanation," said Kairi.

Roxas smirked, "What for? The photo already--" "Why are you against me and Sora?" Kairi interrupted. "Did we ever do anything to you? Did we make you mad in some way? If so, then please forgive us. If not, then why did you do this?"

It was Roxas' turn to be speechless. Kairi was right; she and Sora had never done anything to make him mad, yet he was doing this. He was humiliating Kairi-- the new school girl-- and he was making his best friend-- Sora-- mad.

Roxas sighed and looked down, "I'm sorry, Kairi.. and Sora... You guys didn't do anything to me... I just..." "Didn't know what took over you, right?" Kairi continued. Roxas looked up and widened his eyes, but Sora simply smiled, "She's an angel. Just like you said."

Kairi smiled at Roxas and nodded, indicating that she forgave Roxas for what he had done. Roxas blinked, but slowly he smiled back at Kairi.

"So.. aren't we gonna do anything about the photo?" Kairi asked. "It's no use for Roxas to go out and tell everybody that he 'edited' it; he'll just get beaten up or something." "Why are you asking us?" Sora asked. "You're an angel..."

Kairi turned and smiled, "I knew you'd say that." Roxas raised a brow, "What are you gonna do, Kairi?"

"I'm gonna use one of my powers to make everyone forget about the photo," said Kairi, smiling. "Amazing, huh?" "Very..," Roxas muttered. Then he frowned, "Wait... then is it your fault whenever I forget a math formula on an examination day!?"

Kairi laughed and shook her head. She took the photo of her and Sora and focused on it. In less than a second, the photo disappeared. "There," said Kairi, satisfied. "Now that the photo is gone, everyone-- besides us-- will forget about me and Sora."

"Are you sure?" Roxas and Sora asked in unison. Kairi nodded, "Come on, we're gonna be late for our class." The three of them walked out of the lab and into the hallway, and amazingly, no one was staring at them. They were all minding their own businesses.

Angels can surprise you in many ways.

* * *

"Hey.. Kairi..?" Sora called out, rubbing the back of his head. Kairi turned and replied with a "Hm?" She noticed something strange about Sora-- he was looking down and he wouldn't stop rubbing the back of his head, as if he was embarrassed.

"Um... can you read.. minds or.. anything like that?" Sora asked. Kairi shook her head, "Nope." Sora heaved a sigh of relief, "That's good..."

Kairi tilted her head, "Why?" Sora shook his head, "N-nothing... Nothing you should know of!" And with that, Sora turned and walked briskly ahead. But apparently, he was so embarrassed to look up, and he eventually bumped into a wall.

Kairi smiled and shook her head, "That's the second time today, Sora..."

--

"Let's see, you can make her chocolates and--" "But what if she sees me making them? Then she'll ask me weird questions and get suspicious," Sora interrupted. "Then you _buy_ chocolates for her!" said Roxas.

Sora and Roxas were jamming their brains, scribbling on the notebook every now and then. "You can also decorate the room or something..," Roxas suggested. "Erm, that's hard work," said Sora. "Can't I just... tell her or something?"

"Sora, you must be the laziest person I have ever met!" Roxas said. "Well, in that case, we'll just think of something else.."

"What are you guys discussing about?" Kairi asked, appearing out of nowhere. "C'mon, Kairi, don't tell me you can teleport or something," Roxas muttered. Kairi shook her head, "I can't. I just came here, but you guys were so engrossed in your discussion that you didn't realize me standing over here."

"Now tell me--" Kairi added. "--what are you guys discussing about?" "Uhm.. w-we're just... discussing about... Valentines' Day!!" Sora said. Roxas punched him on the arm and whispered something at him.

Kairi tilted her head, "Valentines?... I see, trying to impress the girl you like, huh?" Sora nodded, but he got punched by Roxas once again. "But...," Kairi continued. "Valentines' is only a month away.. why are you discussing about it now?"

"Um.. it's best to be prepared...?" Sora and Roxas said in unison. "Well, it doesn't matter," Roxas added. "Now we really have to get back to discussing, so bye!!" Roxas and Sora then got up and ran out of the classroom.

Kairi sighed, but she realized that the boys had left their notebook on the table. Kairi picked it up and started to flip the pages, one by one, reading every single word written on them. There was, however, one page that caught her attention:

_February 14-- Valentines' Day._

_1. buy chocolates  
2. decorate the room (not confirmed)  
3. make a_

Kairi raised a brow, "Why are the boys planning for Valentines' Day _now_? And.. what _are_ they making?" Various thoughts crossed Kairi's mind, _make a... card? A cake? A wish? A big scene?_

"Well, whatever it is, Sora or Roxas must've _really_ liked that girl a lot," said Kairi, placing the notebook down on the table before exiting the classroom.

Sora and Roxas heaved a sigh of relief. "Damn you!" Roxas scolded. "If you hadn't told her about Valentines', I wouldn't have left the notebook there!" Sora raised a brow, "You left it there on purpose?"

"No, you idiot!!" Roxas shouted. "I got too nervous!" Sora and Roxas came out from their hiding place (which was behind the teacher's table) and ran towards the book. "At least she didn't guess who we are planning for," said Roxas.

"So.. um... what's that third point? What are we making?" Sora asked, rubbing the back of his head. "Well...," Roxas tapped his chin with a pen. "We can make her a card." "Boring," said Sora, rolling his eyes. "We make and get cards every single year. Let's do something different."

"A cake?" Roxas suggested. "Namine and I can help you with it." Sora placed both his hands behind his head and thought for a moment, before turning back to Roxas, "Good enough."

"Okay, come to my house to bake then," said Roxas. "Um... it'd be better if you decorate the room, I mean.. it's--" Sora sighed, "Fine, fine.. I'll decorate the room." "_We_'ll decorate the room," Roxas corrected. "If you decorate the room, it'll look as if there was a hurricane or something!"

Roxas scribbled something on the notebook and smiled, "There, I think that's all. We're gonna start the preparations... after school tomorrow!" Sora widened his eyes, "Are you kidding me!? Valentines' Day is only a month away!!"

"You don't know how to bake, do you?" Roxas asked, and Sora simply shook his head. "See? We've got lots of things to learn _and_ do," said Roxas. "And because of that, we'll start at my house tomorrow afternoon!!" Roxas then turned and ran out of the room.

"Hey! W-wait!" Sora called out. "I'll tell Namine about this later!!!" Roxas shouted back, and disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

"Where are you going, Sora?" Kairi asked. "I've... got a science project," said Sora.

Kairi raised a brow, "We weren't given any projects." "Well, the teacher gave _my_ group a project!" said Sora. "Now, I've got to go. Bye!"

Kairi grabbed Sora's arm before he could run off, "What am I going to do when you're not at home? What about your homework?" Sora's face lit up, "Good question!" He turned and gave Kairi his bag, "Do my homework for me while I'm gone! See ya'!!" Sora then turned and ran towards whoever-his-group-was.

Kairi looked at Sora's bag and sighed, "Guess there's nothing I can do about it..."

--

"Um, so do we put the plain flour or corn flour?" Sora asked. "PLAIN FLOUR!!" Namine and Roxas shouted. "Man, you suck at this," said Roxas.

"Then can't we just _buy_ the cake instead?" Sora asked. "No," said Roxas. "You chose to bake instead of planning the decorations, and now, halfway through baking, you're suggesting that we should buy a cake instead! Get a life, man!"

"I'm sorry..," Sora muttered. "I.. just have no idea what she likes and I'm just a lazybum!" "Like always," Roxas added.

Namine folded her arms, "According to her profile, she likes chocolates." "Then we'll make a chocolate cake!" said Roxas. "_Then_ we'll buy the chocolates!!" Sora added.

"She also likes strawberries," said Namine. "We can add slices of strawberries on the chocolate cake. Then we'll put some solid chocolate on the top of the cake. How 'bout it?" Roxas grinned and hugged Namine, "You're always full of wonderful ideas, Nami!!"

Namine giggled and slowly pushed Roxas away, "So.. do we have strawberries in your fridge, Roxie dear?" Roxas nodded and walked towards the fridge. Sora rolled his eyes when he saw Roxas and Namine being love-dovey all over; love just seems complicated and nonsensical at the same time.

"I know what you're thinking, Sora," said Roxas. "But I'm sure pretty soon, you'll have a girlfriend." Sora took a deep breath and blushed, "J-just because I'm doing all this for her, doesn't mean she'll be my girlfriend!!"

Roxas smirked and winked at Sora, "Trust me."

"C-can we just carry on baking already!?" Sora asked. Roxas laughed as he took out a box full of strawberries out of the fridge, "Man, I've never seen you this embarrassed before.. until Kairi came, that is."

Sora grabbed a packet of plain flour and was about to throw it at Roxas, but he stopped when Namine called out his name, "We're gonna need that, Sora." Sora sighed and put the pack of flour back on the counter, while Roxas simply laughed.

--

"I'm home!" Sora yelled and walked up the stairs towards his room. But the moment he entered the room, he got hit by his own school bag. The impact was so strong that Sora fell to the floor.

"That serves you right for slacking off," said Kairi, smiling as she watched Sora struggling to get up. "The hell...?" he muttered. "Why is my bag so heavy all of a sudden? I'm pretty sure I brought only five books to school!"

"Oh, you did," said Kairi. "It's just that I put my books into your bag." Sora finally sat up and raised a brow, "Why did you do that?" "Because maybe it's time you do the homework for me," said Kairi.

Sora widened his eyes, "B-but I--" "I can assist you if you need any help, but I want to make sure you do all my work for me, and I want all of the answers right. Got that?" Kairi asked, smiling at Sora once again.

"Fine...," Sora pouted. _This is gonna be one long month..._

* * *

**Wow, I'm typing this while watching Animax. That is not good. =O**

**Lol. You can consider this a late update. School's gonna re-open on the 4th of January, and I have to get ready for everything. EVERYTHING. The uniform (I hate uniforms), the books, simply... everything!! Then, my friends keep asking me to go out with them, so I agreed. We hung out together for five days straight. o.o And I got addicted to Animax. -.-**

**But the best part was the anime convention I attended. Almost all of the famous japanese singers came, and we got their autographs. Then there was this karaoke session, and my friends were bugging me to join it. So I did, and I sang lots of japanese songs (mostly anime themes) and then a lot of people said my voice sounded like May'n( a japanese singer). To make things more embarrassing, May'n was really there! Then my friends told her about me and blah blah blah. Then I felt like killing myself.  
****But then I didn't when May'n and I took a photo together. 8D hahahaha.**

**How was everyones' christmas? Christmas was okay for me. I didn't get much presents (and the presents I got were mostly small lol), but at least I got more than last year. =P  
Let's see... I got a KH 358/2 Days Ultimania book (which is all in japanese), a new phone, a notebook, and lots and LOTS of chocolates. I'm already getting sick of them. -.- Honestly, why are people giving me chocolates now!?**

**Lol. Did you guys get anything for christmas?**

**Oh, right. Review replies!:**

**Tanuokami: Lol thanks! The idea just popped up in my head, while I was watching anime. o.o That always happen. xD**

**Ricola Lover: o.o lol. Actually you guessed right. And like you said, it IS a common thing to do! xD Hey! Hey! What did you get for christmas? You promised to tell me!!**

**Grey vs Ale: Oh wow thanks a lot!! That really helped!! Anyway, yes you're right about angels being stronger _unless they are in love_. Well, you get the point. xD And, and, you know what? The idea you gave me... was the exact idea I had!! xDDD Haha, I don't even know if it's okay to call this a coincidence. xD And YES I have Dissidia!! I love that game! Who is your favorite character? Mine's Onion Knight (lol)!!!**

**Well, I'm addicted to Inuyasha: The Final Act and Bleach (ya' just gotta love Ichigo!! x3). The theme song of Bleach is also stuck in my head. It's almost noon, and I haven't eaten my breakfast... although I'm eating chocolate chips now.**

**Meh, what am I saying? I have to go back to Animax! x3  
Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**-- Yuffie**


End file.
